Fallen Wild
Fallen Wild is the first case of Wild Rivers (Which is the 5th District of Societeit). It is also the twenty-Fifth case overall in the city of Societeit. Plot Summary Victim * Carter Line (Found in an Iron bar in head) Murder Weapon * Iron Bar Killer * Angela Harper Suspects Profile * Knows The Bible * Drinks Life's Hot Coco Appearance * Wears make-up * Is made of Troll Profile * Knows The Bible * Drinks Life's Hot Coco Profile * N/A Appearance * Wears make-up * Is made of Troll * Has Iron Bar in her clothes Profile * Knows The Bible * Drinks Life's Hot Coco Appearance * Wears make-up * Has Iron bar in his clothes Profile * Knows the Bible * Drinks Life's Hot Coco Appearance * Wears make-up * Is made of Troll * Had Burn Holes in her clothes Quasi-Suspects Crime Scenes Killer's Profile * The Killer Knows the Bible * The Killer drinks Life's Hot Coco * The Killer Wears make-up * The Killer Is made of Troll * The Killer Has an Iron Bar in their clothes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Trolls Studios (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Machine; New Suspect: Princesa Poppy; Murder Weapon Filed: Flute) * Ask Princesa Poppy if he saw anything (New Crime Scene: Victim's Drawing Office; Victim Identified: Carter Line) * Investigate Drawing Office (Clues: Broken CD, Ripped Paper) * Examine Broken CD (Result: Recording; New Suspect: Branch MacCarrot) * Question Branch MacCarrot about the recording (Prerequisite: Examine Broken CD) * Examine Ripped Paper (Result: Contact; New Suspect: Greta Jones) * Examine Broken Box (Result: Fixed Box) * Examine Top of Box (Result: Creamy Substance) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Knows The Bible)) * Analyse Pink Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks "Life's Hot Coco") * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Break trolls room (Clues: Strange Safe, Cartoon) * Examine Strange Safe (Result: Fibers) * Analyse Fibers (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears make-up) * Examine Cartoon (Result: Matched name; New Suspect: Anna Lams) * Question Anna Lams about the cartoon (Profile Updated: Anna knows the bible and Drinks "Life's Hot Coco; New Crime Scene: Drawing Desk) * Investigate Trolls Desk (Clues: Troll Machine Drawing, Song Page, Bag) * Examine Troll Machine Drawing (Result: Signed Drawing; New Suspect: Angela Harper) * Talk to Angela about the drawing (Prerequisite: Examine Troll Machine Drawing) * Examine Bag (Result: Pieces of wood) * Examine Pieces of Wood (Result: Mean message) * Ask Greta about the mean message from the victim (Prerequisite: Examine Pieces of Wood) * Examine Trolls Page (Result: Wrong song title) * Question Branch about his message to the victim (Profile Updated: Branch knows the bible and drinks Life's Hot Coco) * Move onto Chapter 3 (1 Stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Poppy excited Charlie Happy him (Profile Updated: Poppy Knows The Bible and Drinks Life's Hot Coco; New Crime Scene: Break Room Bath) * Investigate Break Room Bath (Clues: Broken Phone Set, Faded Letter) * Examine Broken Pen Set (Result: Name) * Question Anna about the broken phone set (Prerequisite: Examine Broken Phone Set) * Examine Faded Letter (Result: Angry Letter) * Ask Angela about the Angry Letter (Profile Updated: Angela knows the bible and drinks Life's Hot Coco) * Investigate Wild of Trolls (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Iron Leg, Chest) * Examine Iron Let (Result: Letters) * Analyse Letters (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is Made of Troll) * Examine Chest (Result: Unlocked Box) * Examine Unlocked Box (Result: Iron Bar Bottle) * Analyse Iron Bar Bottle (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a Iron Bar in their clothes) * Arrest the Killer now! * Move onto Gone in Wild East (1/6) Gone in Wild East (1/6) * Talk to Angela Harper about Martine Justin (Available after Unlocking Gone in Wild East; Reward: Poppy Outfit) * Investigate Break trolls room (Clue: Ripped picture) * Examine Ripped Picture (Result: Woman) * Analyse Picture (09:00:00) * Ask Martine Justin about Martha Martinez (Prerequisite: Analyse Picture) * Investigate Trolls Studios (Clue: Faded Files) * Examine Faded Files (Result: Martine Justin's files; Reward: Burger) * Talk to the Chief (Available after Unlocking Gone in Wild East) * Ask Princesa about Charlie's past at the studio (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Victim's Trolls Office (Clue: File) * Examine Files (Result: Happy Charlie; Clue: Charlie's Letter) * Examine Charlie's Letter (Result: Charlie's Rank letter) * Move onto the next case (1 Star) Trivia * The Suspects and victim are referent to different people or cartoon characters. (These are listed below) ** The victim, Carter Line, is a referent to Create (I do not know her last name) ** Princess Poppy is a referent to Poppy from Trolls ** Branch MacCarrot is a referent to Branch from Trolls: The Beat Goes On! ** Greta Jones is a referent to Bettie Page (An old cartoon character) ** Anna Lams is a referent to Anna Kendrick (An architect from Kendrick) ** Angela Harper is a referent to Harper from Trolls * This case was meant to be the second case of the district of the district. That however was changed. * This case was going to be called "Trolls". It was changed for reasons and it fit with the story more * There is a referent to The Personnel Murder in this case. The referent being Trolls being in this case Navigation Category:Wild Rivers